


【佳霏】Blindfold

by anotherday179



Category: Miss A, 乘风破浪的姐姐 | Sisters Who Make Waves (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherday179/pseuds/anotherday179
Summary: *《Fox Horn》同设定*标题其实与蒙眼一点关联也无，意味自由心证
Relationships: Fei/Jia, Meng Jia/Wang Fei Fei | Fei, 佳霏, 페이/지아
Kudos: 4





	【佳霏】Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

> *狐狸霏×孟佳  
> *尾巴元素含量超标，触雷绕道  
> *“因为是你，我才舍得被欺负。”

像被野兽踏住手脚，想尖叫或退后都无济于事。

微扬的上目线盯住她，孟佳下意识要抽走被擒的手臂，狐狸却已猛然张口前扑过来——是咬合猎物的脖颈、将其叼在嘴里那样的架势。

孟佳脑海空白，灵魂出窍似的一动也不动。原来人类面临危机时唯一闪动的竟是剧烈的恐惧：会被咬断喉咙吗？

犬科的尖牙顺从颈侧一道划下去，她清楚地感知到自己被“衔”住了。

那一刻是紧紧闭着双眼的，意料中丧命的苦难却没有降临，只有剧热如同桑拿蒸汽般急速没过了头顶。

相识十余年的恋人的兽化周期不仅体现在肢体上——还有习性。

掠食时超乎常规程度打开的牙关，警醒而亟欲攫取的眼神，冷峻又凛然的神态。无一不征兆她的恋人来到了猎食期。

孟佳曾抱怨过自己面临的压迫感，几乎挤走肺部最后一丝空气。

那时处于平常状态下的王霏霏正在翻杂志，头只略略抬了一下，心不在焉地笑着说：“那就当作是你‘作妖’的报应嘛。天道好轮回，风水轮流转……”

而同一个王霏霏，此时却叼着她的喉咙。让她浑身汗毛直立，连小指也不敢动弹。

“佳，好紧张噢。”

刻意柔和下来的声音一点也安慰不了人。

反而……更危险了。她想。

不到她退缩，王霏霏探舌卷过她喉部、如同兽吻顺从血肉的纹路。汗珠几乎是在同个瞬间渗出来的。然而其停留短似晨露，在主人被压倒以前已经自发一晃，流过鬓角直淌而下。

也许是被舔吻着肩膊剥光的缘故，孟佳难以回想起最后究竟是被王霏霏身体的哪一部分抵开了大腿，可能是膝盖也可能是虎口，因为下一刻便被狐尾擦过肌肤。

此时此刻它再不显得柔顺，厚长的毛发甚至有些扎人——在腿根，会像某种根须的触碰。

“好糟糕啊，佳。”她听见王霏霏轻声说，仿佛自语。

狐尾缠上脚踝，抽走她胸中片余的方寸。提示她早已过了喝止停步的时机，越搏斗越遭受。

孟佳遏住低喘声，“动物发情会传染，你……”她被齿尖轻磨得呵出一口气，“你不知道吗？”

“跨物种也会吗？”

语气是难得的挑弄，孟佳甚至能想象出她在自己颈后转向的眼珠子，眼睑眯起来的模样狭长又狡黠。当她弓身俯在孟佳身上，后者确认了这个事实。

尽管细细的打量使目光显得阴柔，孟佳仍在心里某处以为着她会说安抚的话。

但是没有。从喉间发出的是压低的黏稠咽音，被欲念裹挟后的无意识呢喃。孟佳这才觉察到她被情欲沾惹的眼睛正牢牢锁定自己。

经历再多次都好，来到这一刻总让她感到少有和陌生。王霏霏毫不回避地盯着她，呼吸轻压下来。

“乖。”

含住一侧乳首时，她像是出于动物本能一般做了撕咬吞咽的动作。孟佳不免被激得不住颤栗，踩直身体企图逃脱，被一路从脚踝缠绕到膝弯的狐尾收紧扯了回来。

绒软的触觉簇拥着自己。它们穿入虎口、钻过臂弯，就像平日那样。

不止一条尾巴……孟佳恍惚地想。

将她完全地环抱在熟悉气息里的动作正在利用她过分的信任，令人后知后觉心安之下蛰伏的侵占欲。当尾尖从脚心盘上腿弯、探到更深处，它才逐渐变得清晰起来，划开情欲赤裸地刺到孟佳眼前：狐尾只是爱欲的媒介，每一段绒软的触碰都来自于其本体。

在这样的拥抱下——我完全被剥走了。

那么注视着她的王霏霏，是不是就像在观赏一只幼小的动物陷溺泥潭？

这样的认知刺得她失神。

她生出这样的念头，迟迟地意识到自己正被托着、被爱抚、被打开、在她人的掌控之下，被填得这样满，好像没有多余的空间了，连呼吸都会被困住。孟佳闭上双眼。一种奇异的屈辱与羞耻感绵长而迟钝地烧上来。

万暗中，她听见年上在耳边的哄声：“怎么了？别害羞。”

才不是害羞。孟佳尤其羞恼地想，被放缓节奏、抱起来坐到人身上时也忍不住低下头怒目相视。

王霏霏不解地回望，狐狸尾巴松散开来——孟佳才猛地发现原来只有一条——软趴趴地垫在孟佳一边膝下，尾尖试探地蹭了蹭她的后腰。

“乖，”王霏霏又一次这样说，仰头耐心地亲着她的嘴角。“放松一些。看到了什么？跟我讲吧。”

可当背后是王霏霏细细摩挲的指尖，孟佳俯视着她，真炽的情意终于渗了过来、透入眼中，在自己的目光下明亮得如同在月光里散落海滩的宝砂。

王霏霏甚至担忧地捧住她的脸，“怎么了呀……是我太急了吗？”

一切虚假的蔽障都破除了。就像尾巴原来只有一条。

面对轻柔的询问，孟佳越发觉得理亏，别别扭扭地支吾起来。强硬的态度没有了，唯独身体却被手指和狐尾摸到发软，禁不住地一路往下滑。被对方宽松地拥在怀里，她扶着王霏霏的肩，忽然意识到这一幕看起来像是她在自愿撑开自己一样……孟佳感到耳朵发烧。

她摇头，简单的恳请竟变得前所未有地难为情。是羞愧于自己那样看待对方的——可即便真是泥潭又有什么所谓呢？如果这个人是王霏霏。戏弄也没关系，占她为己有也没关系。

头又低了一点，碰到嘴唇。孟佳已经失语到说不出请求的话来了，这是她难得主动呈现的缱绻和羞赧。让这个索吻多了些孤注一掷、实际上不必要的决绝。

因为很快，她就被王霏霏扣住后脑欺压下去。掌根抵住了鬓角，气息被吞含、抽离。张口喘息也无济于事，稍微得到对方一点放纵就会从唇边泄出融软得几乎不像自己的声音，其余时候都是鼻音在不受控地轻哼着。

被握住腰侧的同时，狐狸的尾巴也悄无声息地卷上了裸露的足踝。孟佳已无暇分心去顾及这细微的感受——正如先前也并非被数条尾巴簇拥着，她被爱人巨细靡遗地爱护到了。

手指勾过隐秘的部位，她没有安全感地推拒了一下王霏霏的肩头。但王霏霏并不因此妥协。湿漉的狐吻像黑夜一样无可抵抗地降临下来，带着会引发抵触的陌生的动物野性，却又让人情不自禁想要抱拥。被舌面舐过下巴时孟佳眯起眼，尽管被置于危险处境，她展露出脖颈的姿态落落大方。

是半含引诱的信号，也是锋锐自信的挑衅。

你愿意，就可以咬破我的喉咙。

但你不会。

她看见王霏霏眼神中的失笑，于是也迎来了预料中加深的吻。指尖和尾尖都探得更深了。颜色开始颠倒，眼前擦过青蓝色的火星。仰头喘息时，触抚她的狐尾的本体一并凑上来将吻印在她嘴角，久久地，几乎赋予一种占有欲。

总归是绵软又安慰的爱意在包裹着她。孟佳想。她要蒸发成水汽也好，陷落得一塌糊涂也好，承托起她的是片柔顺的云。

“小佳好厉害。”王霏霏声音从云端飘落，她嗅闻着她，像兴奋的犬类在确认归属物。陌生的称呼让孟佳涣散的眼神透出一丝茫然，但随即消融在更多接踵而来的轻声夸奖和指尖渐深的消磨中。

什么好厉害？在心中某一处，她仍迷茫地想。

直到再承受不住强烈的刺激，喘息断断续续而发着颤，孟佳无措地抬手遮住眼睛，才发觉自己流了眼泪。

……被姐姐边哄边抱到抽咽了。

好失态。孟佳下意识半羞半恼地挣扎，视线夹上了阴柔的怨气。

而王霏霏无动于衷，仍在含着笑意赞许她。沾上水液的尾尖毛发蹭上腿侧，讨好地扫动着。

这时候的孟佳已经完全心如明镜了，知道这是在骗她再打开一点，却一点拒绝的能力都不保有。

就像尽管明知道王霏霏的鼓励只是为了诱自己放松，好将被撞击得支离破碎的模样毫无防备地与之展露，在这样脆弱的状态下眼泪一点也收不住，顺着眼角直坠下去，为底下的枕头晕染开一大片深色水印。偏过脸挨上去的时候还会凉冰冰的。

伸舌舔掉泪迹，狐狸总是知道自己说什么最恰当，“哭得很好看。”

孟佳怔了怔，难以名状的羞耻心像火一样“腾”地一下扑跃很高。热浪没过头顶。

“还想……多看一点。”

近乎天真的语气和稚嫩的打量，是来自姐姐的毫无杂质的凝视，也是只有她可见的孩子气。

就这样被蛊惑。

在气息再度迫近之前，她看见狐狸轻快地抖了抖耳朵。

“乖。”

然后是又一次的闯入。触电一样地让眼神涣散开。

完


End file.
